


For Some Reason, I'm Attracted to You

by Iggity



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for Always Doing Something Ridiculous, but can stand alone. Also written for Korrrasami-Shipper on tumblr who request drabble prompt 12 "For some reason, I'm attracted to you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Some Reason, I'm Attracted to You

_**Where are you?** _

**Not avoiding you, so get that out of your head**

_**Pfft you sure about that?** _

**You know I'm a CEO, Kor, we talked about this. Long days and late nights, remember?**

_**:'(** _

**Hey don't do that**

_**:'( :'( I miss you :'( :'(** _

**I miss you too. I'll be home soon, I promise**

_**And will you stay in bed with me all day tomorrow?** _

**If that's how you want to spend our 4 year anniversary, then I'll do what I can**

_**I want to spend every day like that but you have work or something** _

**You just wait until I take my vacation time. You'll be begging to leave the bed**

_**I doubt that, babe** _

* * *

Asami shuffled backwards on the bed, snuggling closer to Korra, who wrapped her arm tighter around the CEO. Lips pressed to her bare shoulder and warm breath enveloped her ear. Asami laughed softly, turning her head to look at Korra, who grinned at her before burying her face in Asami's neck.

"You know I have to get up soon."

"Shh, ten more minutes."

"I'll be late."

"What's the worst that can happen; you're the CEO."

"Exactly. I have to set an example for the wor-"

"Blah blah, just let your girlfriend cuddle you."

Asami smiled as she settled herself down for what she knew would turn into a round of sex if she didn't get up in the next five minutes.

"Stop thinking," Korra demanded, her voice muffled by Asami's neck. "Trying to escape won't end well."

"I would never."

"You would, too, I've seen it happen."

"Not my fault that you were going to make me late for a meeting."

"Not my fault you didn't wake up early enough to let this happen organically," Korra snarked, nose rubbing back and forth over Asami's pulse point.

"You never wake up when I actually allot time for this to happen."

"I'm a huge fan of sleep, what can I say?"

Asami rolled over and faced her girlfriend, a wide smile on her face.

"You're a dork."

"Nerd."

"But you're my dork."

"Damn right," Korra whispered, pressing her forehead to Asami's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Asami murmured. "Dork."

* * *

"Four years?"

"Yeah, I know," Asami said, leaning back in her chair. "I honestly never thought I'd get this far with anyone."

Kuvira looked at her , eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? You know, Opal never shuts up about you two."

Asami laughed.

"I kind of blame Opal, actually," she said, looking at Kuvira. "If she hadn't dragged me on that blind double date, I wouldn't know Mako and from there, I wouldn't have met Korra."

"Nah, I think you would've eventually found each other."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, for sure. You're too perfect for each other not to have."

"Wow, that's high praise from you, Miss I-Don't-Date."

Kuvira raised a finger and pointed it at her, brows furrowed.

"You watch it, Sato. You know I'm taken."

"Yes, I do. We heard you both at your last party."

Kuvira's eyes narrowed, making Asami laugh and they fell into a comfortable silence over their lunch.

"So now what?" Kuvira asked several minutes later.

"What what?"

"Four years, you're already living together, you've told each other that you love each other ... now what? What's next for Korrasami?"

Asami choked on her water.

"Korrasami? What the fuck is that?"

"I dunno, we had Bopal thanks to Bolin, Mako is kinda crushing on that operator and Bolin dubbed them Makoperator, so why not Korrasami for you two?"

"You're both ridiculous."

"Maybe, but you love us."

"I don't know what's next," Asami said, sighing. "I mean, I know that logically marriage would be next if we decided on that. But I don't know if I'm ready for that?"

"Makes sense. You met this girl you're head over heels for who loves you back and you already live together and have a lot of sex and are very obviously into each other. Marriage is definitely too fast for only four years," Kuvira drawled sarcastically.

Asami glared at her friend.

"Shut up," she muttered. "We don't have a lot of sex."

Kuvira roared with laughter.

"I heard you at my last party, too, you know."

"Shut up."

"No, but really. Four years, Asami. You're not ready to accept that you clearly love this woman? I mean, really, you've stopped sleeping at the office; that's a huge deal for you."

Asami shrugged.

"I guess so. I don't know, Kuv. I do love her, and we mesh well together ... I guess I just never gave it much thought?"

"Well, maybe you should."

"I think I keep waiting for this one moment where we have this huge fight."

"Why would you wait for a huge fight?"

"I dunno, as a test? Every relationship I've been in, romantic or not, has ended by the other person dying, or us getting in a huge fight. I certainly don't want her to die."

"So a fight is it, then?"

"I guess so."

* * *

"Bolin, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Asami asked as she toed off her shoes and hung up her coat.

Korra was sitting on the couch, covered in coloured markings. Bolin looked up from his work with a huge grin on his face.

"They're non-toxic, I promise!" he said, waving the marker package in the air.

"Hey babe," Korra called as Asami walked into the kitchen. "We ordered in; hope you want pizza."

"I'm always a slut for pizza!" Asami shouted to her girlfriend, yanking three beers from the fridge.

Laughter erupted from the living room as Asami grinned and followed it, sitting beside Korra on the couch and placing the beers on the coffee table. She examined Korra's body, taking in what Bolin had done.

"Like my canvas?" he asked.

Korra rolled her eyes and tilted Asami's chin up to look at her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Asami replied, leaning in to kiss Korra.

"Ugh, really, I'm right here I don't need to see that."

"We get to see it when you kiss Opal so buckle up," Korra exclaimed, pushing Asami back on the couch and pinning her there with her weight. "We're gonna show you how it's really done."

A wink and a smirk from Korra had Asami moaning enthusiastically while exaggeratedly running her hands all over Korra's back. Bolin howled and his footsteps as he ran into the spare bedroom and slammed the door for dramatic effect. Korra propped herself on her elbows above Asami, a huge grin on her face.

"How was your day?" she asked, dragging the backs of her knuckles down Asami's cheek.

Asami brushed her lips over Korra's hand, smiling up at her.

"Long," she replied quietly. "Is Bo staying over?"

"Nah, he was waiting for Opal to finish work."

"Good. Why don't you shower when he leaves and we can go to bed early."

Korra's eyebrows rose slightly.

"It's barely 8."

"I'm exhausted and just want you to hold me," Asami murmured, leaning back in the couch and closing her eyes. "I love this but being able to actually go to sleep in bed would be wonderful."

Korra chuckled and Asami felt the weight roll off of her.

"Okay then, I'll go kick Bolin out."

* * *

"You take too long in your showers," Asami complained from the edge of the bed as Korra walked into their bedroom, towel-drying her short hair.

"Just want to smell nice for my girlfriend," she replied, leaning down and pecking Asami on the mouth. She tossed the wet towel over the back of the desk chair and then cupped Asami's face in her palms. "Besides, I had to get all that marker off of me."

"What possessed you to let him draw all over you?"

"I dunno, it seemed like it would be a good idea."

"And for some reason, I'm attracted to you," Asami drawled sarcastically, grinning.

"Oh shush, you love me."

Asami's hands landed on Korra's hips and she tugged slightly, bringing Korra closer. Her fingers curled around the waistband of the pajama bottoms and she tugged, slipping them from her girlfriend's hips.

"That I do," she whispered, running her fingers up and down Korra's thighs.

Korra shivered and kissed Asami, running her fingers through her hair.

"I have to do something but you have to promise not to be mad at me, okay?" Korra murmured against Asami's mouth.

"What's that then?"

Korra pulled back slightly, taking a couple steps away, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I thought of a lot of different ways to do this and I honestly don't think I'm really prepared but I just want to do it anyway, plus Bolin used a permanent marker for this one and I couldn't get it all off but yeah, okay, I need you to close your eyes and take off my shirt."

Asami blinked and frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Pleease just trust me and do it, okay?"

Asami closed her eyes and felt Korra's fingers close around her own, leading them to the hem of the shirt she was to remove. She lifted and, with Korra's help, tugged the fabric up and off, letting it drop to the floor. Korra let her fingers go and Asami opened her eyes. Korra was still standing in front of her, black ink scrawled across her abdomen.

_**Marry me?** _

Asami blinked several times before looking up at Korra, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Thoughts? Concerns? General inquiries?" she joked, nearly vibrating with nervous energy.

Asami took a breath and felt everything click into place as she looked up into the eyes that made blue her favourite colour.

"Yes," she breathed.


End file.
